


There Has To Be An Easier Way To Say This

by Experimental_Muse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batfamily Drama (DCU), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Robin, Family Feels, Gen, Protective Bruce Wayne, they're trying ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse
Summary: The aftermath of a fight between Bruce and Dick.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	There Has To Be An Easier Way To Say This

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit more emotional than I thought it would but I still really like it! I had a great time writing Bruce's internal monologue.  
> Formerly part of my Everyday Shenanigans collection that I decided to split into individual fics.

“I knew that taking in a child would present a lot of difficulties and challenges,” Bruce said to Alfred, “but this is not one I expected.”

The pair stared down the hall at dicks room, that was currently blaring extremely loud Britney Spears. 

“Isn’t this typically done with punk or rock music?”

Alfred turned to him, “ and what has Master Richard ever done the typical way?” Bruce couldn’t argue with that. 

The butler left to finish cleaning the kitchen while Bruce remained fixed to the spot. He shouldn’t be struggling with this so much. This was ridiculous. All he had to do was go over there and apologize for upsetting dick. Although that probably wouldn’t go over well since he was apologizing for the reaction he’d caused and not what he’d done, something Dick would definitely pick up on. But Bruce couldn’t be sorry for benching him, not now. It wasn’t safe with that new rouge on the loose. He was doing this to protect Dick, why could he see that?

Bruce stopped that train of thought in its tracks. It was that line of thinking that got him into this mess and continuing it wouldn’t get him out. He may not know what to say but saying nothing would probably make things even worse. Or maybe it wouldn’t, who knows. With a sigh, he made his way down the hall and knocked on the door. “Dick? I-“ Bruce considered what to say, “I think we should talk.”

He stood there for a while, waiting for a response. After a couple of minutes, he knocked again, louder this time to make sure it could be heard over the music, “Dick?” Still no answer. Bruce opened the door and peeked inside. A spike of panic runs through him when he realized Dick wasn’t in the room. A feeling that only doubled when he saw the open window. 

Shooting through the manor, Bruce quickly made it to the kitchen, “Alfred! Dick is gone!”

The Butler didn’t even look up from the dishes, “Yes, I believe he left half an hour ago.”

Before he could ask why he hadn’t been told Alfred cut him off with a look. Bruce let out a sigh and began to think. Dick wasn’t by himself, Alfred would have never let him leave if he was going to just wander around by himself. So who would Dick go to if he was upset, or more specifically, if he was upset at Bruce? 

Pulling out his phone he dialed a number. Clark answered on the second ring. 

“Hey Bruce!”

“Hey, I was wondering if you knew where Dick was?”

There was a pause, “He told me to say no, I have no idea.” 

A muffled thump came from the other end of the line, like someone throwing a pillow at the speaker. Bruce felt himself relax at the conformation. He heard some more shuffling and muffled voices through the phone. A few seconds later Clark spoke again, “Dick would like to know how soon he’ll be dragged back to the manor.”

He thought for a second, went over everything that happened earlier, and made his decision, “He won’t be.”

“Hm?”

His words were coming out more awkward than he would have liked, “Dick can say there, and uh, come home when he’s ready, he just needs to let me know where he is.” 

His friend was quiet for a moment, “I think he’ll appreciate that.”

“And Clark? Tell him I…” Bruce trailed off, “Tell him to stay safe.”

“.....I will Bruce” 

After he hung up and listened to the faint Britney Spears that was still playing. He certainly hadn’t been expecting any of this, but he was trying his best.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reactions fuel my soul.


End file.
